Talk:Zanbamon
Origin I do not know how to sign so will apologize in advance. Digimon is amazing. Anyways, the large sword he weilds looks alot like the buster sword cloud weilds. Any information about this? Also, i noticed he looks similar to odin in most of the final fantasy games, and his attacks are similar to him to. I am thinking he was made to reference that game. :Zanbamon is a Demon Man Digimon whose name and design is derived from "zanbato". :The Zanbato is a sword made for breaking a horse's legs and blasting through armor. Zanbamon is based on a mounter Japanese soldier, so it is no more based on Odin or Cloud than a medieval knight would be. 15:17, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Ok, i knew where he got his name. I was just pointing out his attacks, and looks heavily point towards these characters. Final Fantasy and Digimon are prob my favorite two things. Found it more then slightly amusing this digimon looks like odin in FF7, has a weapon like the FF7 main character, and uses attacks similar to Odin in FF7, and his attacks look like Odins from the same serious. I am not trying to argue, and i am wrong, his moves are named different. But...looking at his weapons (both look like FF7 protagonist and antagonist weapons), his looks, his moves effects, and his move animations as well as this being a fans idea turned into a digimon i have to lean towards it being based off that. Only because, 1 samurai did not weild zanbato on horse back, zanbato are not commonly known and are overshadowed by a katana, this digimon got its name from bandai turning it into a digimon orginally called something else, etc. evidence lends heavily towards FF7. just how i see it. :As far as I know, Bandai doesn't give names to the contest Digimon. Plus, all contest Digimon are made by Japanese kids, so they probably about the zanbato. Zanbato may not be much known in Western, but can you say the same about Japan, the land where it was used? 16:19, July 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Bandai does modify the names. The design that became Whamon was originally Kujimon. ::Zanbato aren't real, they're a fictional type of Japanese sword basically equivalent to the modern day lightsaber. ::You're right, it was a horse-killing sword only, not mounted. Still, he rides a dead horse for that reason. ::Cloud and Odin wield Zanbato because it's a popular weapon for anime and manga characters, and has been since long before they were created. It's not obscure, especially in this genre. ::His attacks are only like the Zantetsuken inasmuch as that's how you would use a Zanbato. ::Technically, Zanbamon was released in 1999, two years after FFVII. However, considering just how much of his design is simply derived from the zanbato, and there's nothing about it that would have to derive from another source, I think it's definitely false that he's based on Odin. 17:01, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Ok actually you could have a point here about the weapon, and bully i read elsewere bandai did change their names. I might of got bad information. These similarities could be conicedence, and actually think they probaly are unless stated. I think that is something bandai would of stated already. Also i like how much you know bully. I did my research for what you said and found most of it. Also can we see where bandai does not change names? because i read on something, ill go find the reference or link if i can its been awhile, that most do not even have names when turned in or are changed. I agree this prob not based on them not, also the dead horse is a good point, i am american obviously so i kinda overlooked the point that weapon would be known over there, i am the only person i know that knows what a zanbato is. Still like this digimon and its champion form. On a complete side note i am going to make a account since i think this the best digimon site yet. But this digimon looks different in the anime, should a picture of both be posted or how does this site handle that? :"File:Zanbamon t.gif" would be placed at "Gallery:Zanbamon". 13:49, July 24, 2012 (UTC) want to add something here, i am the same person as before, not opening this agruement again but just found out Zanbato are real, they are a historical weapon. :They are a weapon that historically appears in Japanese fiction. They were not a real sword used by humans. 06:52, December 19, 2012 (UTC) bully, I would actually like to know if they existed or not. I have found several sources calling them historically but with no known user, and others saying they are completely fictional. I will have to refined the sources because I looked this up last year and forgot to post about It then. ::Zanbato are too large to have been used in real battles; any physical copies of them are about as real as swords from Lord of the Rings, and are just for show. The idea behind them is basically to have a "badass powerful sword", with no regard for practical usage; it's the same conceit behind the idea of lightsabers, which are cool in theory but totally useless in real life. ::You can tell that Bandai changes names for fan Digimon if you look at some of the entries that they post for contest winners. For example, Whamon, who was a contest Digimon, has the name "Kujimon" on its submission -- there are even design details such as having clocks for eyes that were left out of the final published design. We should have the artwork posted somewhere, possibly at Digimon fan contests. 21:58, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Is Zanbamon based on the Neckelavee? He's attached to an undead horse with warrior design added in.--Digipony (talk) 02:51, July 17, 2016 (UTC) :There might be a little bit of shared details worth mentioning in a design section, but it doesn't seem to use it as its primary basis. 17:11, July 25, 2016 (UTC) ::It is definitely safe to assume that Zanbamon's design is a mix of the and a Japanese cavalryman. Chimera-gui (talk) 23:12, July 25, 2016 (UTC)